


Wedding Bells

by karaokegal



Category: House MD
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rude thoughts on a happy occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [chocolate_frapp](http://chocolate-frapp.livejournal.com/) in the [Music Is My Boyfriend Meme](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1518068.html).
> 
> Song: [Marry The Night-Lady Gaga](http://chocolate-frapp.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt: Cuddy/Chase  
> Comments and Concrit welcome.

Nice day for a wedding, Cuddy thought, and who could argue with the fact that Chase and Cameron made a lovely couple?

Cameron wasn’t doing badly for herself. She was scoring the best fuck Cuddy had ever had.

Cuddy sighed, as she sipped her Champagne, remembering that crazy night they’d gone dancing at a club in Manhattan and ended up in an alley, screwing against a wall in the pouring rain. Sheer madness, but well worth the next day’s sniffle.

At that moment, Chase and Cameron came by to say hello.

“Congratulations,” she said, toasting them with a secret smile.


End file.
